An Accident
by Palak96
Summary: what happens when suddenly u land up at your favourate person house... in trouble... how will u be treated... Birthday Gift to Srija... others... to Read and Review : D lastly..completed... plz review...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is something totally different from my other stories… I hope you like it…. Plz… Do review… Dedicated to Srija… and my friends plz review…. and u can imagine yourself and your best friend in this situation...**

**Me: (Whisper)** Srija yeh kiske ghar mein ghus gaye hum?

**Srija:** muze kya malum **(crying tone)**

**Me:** chal dekhtey hai.. **( scary tone)**

**Srija:** han... **(when srija walked and nearly broken that vase...which I caught) **

**Me: ( holding the vase)** bach gaya.. **( scolding in low)** kya kar rahi hai.. Dekh kar chal...

**Srija: (pleading tone)** are yahan itna andhera hai... kaise dekhu? **(low tone)** waise bhi yahan ghusne ka tera idea tha samzi! **(angry eyes) **

**Me: **toh kya karti hai bachne ka yahi ek rasta tha.. **(Angrily)**.. Aur waise bhi maza aata hai mujhe aise ul patang harkat karne mein... **(smiling)** tu bhi toh aayi mere saath

**Srija: (smiling)** akal ghas charne gayi thi meri jo tere sath chali shopping karne... **(slowly moving)** muze kya pata tha tu pura mall kharidne wali thi

**Me:** aacha ji Yaar jab 50% off ho.. aur itni mehngi cheeze sastey mein mile palak unhe chodo na aisa nahi ho sakta aur tu toh janti hai ki i love shopping...

**Srija: (low tone) **han han pata hai.. tera bass chalta na toh wahi reh leti tu...

**Me:** dekh abhi yeh waqt behas ka nahi hai.. Dekhtey hai kiska ghar hai yeh.. Pakre gaye na.. Toh musibat ho jayegi.. **(Low tone)**

**Srija:** accha **(smirky tone)** tuze toh badme dekh lungi mai... filhal dekhte hai... kaun hai... **(low tone and moving near that door of our room)** bass I hope yahan koi doggy nahi hai... I scare doggies... **(crying tone) **

**Me: (smiling )** and making dog sound **(low)**

**Srija: (scared)** yaar palak mat na**... (when peeping through the side of the door... me behind) srija looked and saw two people talking with the table lamp on ... couldn't see their faces... Srija face got pale and looked at me**

**Me:** ok sorry.. Kaun hai bahar? Aur plz tu aise dar maat mujhe bhi maat dara... **Srija:** dekh...tu ek kaam kar waha aage jake dekhti reh..ke wo hai kaun... Tab tak mai bahar kya ho raha hai dekhte hu... **(whisper)** Aur dar mat samzi...jaa...

**(srija went near to the window) Me:** murmered dar main rahi hu ki yeh.. **I went to see further and was shocked my eyes open wide... rubbed my eyes and it was reality I came to srija…. **

Srija Srija... W..o waha wo log

**Srija: (while looking outside)** ruk yaar...tu yahan kyu aayi han? tere kya chacha ya Mama hai kya wolog... jaa jaake dekti reh

**Me: (irritated)** koi chacha wacha nahi hai.. Aditya sir aur daya sir**.. ( happily) **

**Srija:** accha thik Hai**...(then realised)** kya boli !

**Me: **aditya sir aur daya sir..

**Srija: (sitting down) **mar gayi... (**folding hands) **khatam...khatam. ho gaya sab...

**Me: (too join her in sitting)** main kaise.. sachi Srija sab khatam..

**Srija:** kamse kam name plate dekh ke toh ghusna tha palak! (**Angry on me)**

**Me:** yaar aapne aap ko bachana jyada jaruri tha... **( angrily)** name plate dekhne lagti na toh ho jata

**Srija: (smiling)** accha? abhi pata hai hamara kya hua hai sandwich! Na bahar jaa sakte hai na andar …. **(looking at me in anger)** bada shauk tha na aditya sir se milne ka millo ab jao jao jao... **(Scared like hell)**

**Me:** main hi nahi tujhe bhi toh milna tha…. Srija ab toh meri bhi fati padi hai.. **(scared)** ab kaise nikalne iss situation se...

**Srija:** yaar... palak bahar jana toh namunkin hai... andar rukna safe hai... **(strikes something)** sabse pehle cell silent pe dal... and chal waha dekhte hai wo kya baat kar rahe hai...

**Me:** haan sahi keh rahi hai.. **Putting phone on silent and went to listen their conversation... I was in front Srija behind me.. **

**Srija:** yaar akeli akeli kya sun rahi hai muze bhi suna na... **(I looked angrily at Srija)**

**Me:** Srija plz.. Aisi situation main bhi tujhe unki baatein sunni hai.. **(angrily)**

**Srija: (looking down)** OK..

**Me closely listening their coversation... **

**Me:** Srija agr inhone humhe dekh liya na toh pata nahi kya hoga

**Srija was lost in thinking **

**Me accidently hit my hand and table beside shook... **

**Aditya sir:** yeh awas kaisi

**Srija:** peeche aaaaaa...**(low tone)**

**Me:** Srija yeh maine nahi kaha **(angrily)** awaas bahar se aayi hai

**Daya sir: **han awaaz toh ayi thi... **(looking at aditya sir) **

**Aditya sir:** haan kaha se par?

**Daya sir:** mm..shayad USS room se..let be Jane do let's concentrate

**Aditya sir:** haan tek hai

**Srija:** Ek din tu muze marwake kahegi palak!

**Me:** Srija chilaya tune tha maine nahi.. **(angry eyes)**

**Srija:** Meri taraf mat dekh... Daya sir ko shikriya kar... ke unhone baat ko taal diya... nahi toh...

**Srija looked at me**

**Me:** Daya sir thank you bachane ke liye.. Dekh ab jo bhi karna ya dekhna hai sambal kar tek hai

**Srija:** Han..bass ab nikle kaise bahar?

**Me: (Thinking)** han jaise hi yeh dono andar jaate hai hum jaldi se bina awaas kare nikal jayengey tab tak humhe yahi chupa rehna hoga...

**Srija:** Han... hum jayenge darwaza kholenge and hume koiiii nahi dekhega na! itne bhi bewakoof nahi hai wo... kuch aur socha hoga... **(something fell by srija and got into pieces but didn't made sound srija with tears in eyes) looking at me **

**I looked at Srija's tears..** Srija kya hua? T um plz roh maat.. hum nikal jaayenge yaha se...

**Srija:** Areeee... mai uske liye nahi roo rahi hu...Y...ye...k..uc...h toooh...t...ot...gaya m..mujh se

**Me: Looking** areey khoon nikal raha hai.. Dhyan kaha rehta hai tumhara **(scolding) tearing piece of my dress and tieiing it..** Dekh abhi aisi situation mein yahi ek tarika hai.. Aur tu roh maat mujhe bhi rona aayega aur yaha ganga beh jaayegi

**Srija:** Yaar kya kare? muze kuch bhi samaz nahi aa raha hai.. Zara wo cell ka light laga mai dekhti hu kya toota hai...

**I put the light on… of my phone… We both saw something...**

**Srija:** Y..ye kya hai...ek full team photo Hai Aur ye toot gaya frame ke sath! **then she turn it... and**

Mar gayi! Ye dekh...from b. . aka dcp chhhitrole

**Mine mouth open wide..** Srija yeh kya ho gaya.. Ab kya kare agar inlogo ne dekh liye toh hum gaye

**Srija:** Yaar...ek kaam karti hu use bed ke neeche rakh deti hu..Aur yahan chip jate hai..

**Me:** Haan yahi sahi hai.. Chal..

**We sat leaning at the wall..**

**Srija:** yaar... hum galati pe galati liye jaa rahe hai.. Ab kya karenge?

**Me:** Hmm.. Yahan toh sab galat ho raha hai.. **Then I.. Sneezed**

**Srija was like bouncing she holded my mouth and stopped from another sneeze...**

**Srija: **kya kar rahi Hai PALAK!

**Me: Trying to say something**.. Mmmmm.. G...

**Srija: **Sssshhhh...

**Outside**

**Daya sir: (looking at aditya sir)** boss... koi toh cheeka na?

**Aditya sir:** haan daya koi toh cheeka kaun.. Pehle woh awaas ab yeh

**Daya sir:** yaar ghar le koi hai kya?

**Aditya sir:** nahi toh koi nahi hai

**Daya sir:** yaar toh cheeka kaun?

**Aditya sir:** koi toh hai awaaz waha se aayi hai

**Srija:** shit shit shit... neeche chupte hai table ke... jaldi...

**Me:** Haan tek hai.. **Scared... While moving in my head hits..** Aah

**Srija shut her eyes and laid her head back...** tek hai tu

**Me:** haan…

**When we heard the steps coming towards us **

**Me:** Srija yeh log toh yahi aa rahe hai

**Srija:** Bass kuch mat bolo ab... **tears started to swell up in both eyes...**

**Daya sir:** mai yaha dekhta hun...

**Aditya sir: **main waha

**Me: **Bhagwaan bachale low **tone murmuring **

**We were breathing heavily... closed eyes tightly... The lights were switched on... Holding hands tightly...Steps were louder The deodorant smell started to come... Which one of them must have applied... The light got on...and steps started to come near... Near and near.. Aditya sir saw the pieces on the floor**

**Aditya sir:** Yeh khach kaise?

**I took the tongue out and looked at Srija.. Srija and I were breathless...**

**Srija: (POV) **mar gayi.

**Me: Hitting Srija head... And looking angrily at her**

**Aditya sir:** lagta hai koi cheeez tothi hai

**Daya sir came** waha kuch nahi.. hai aditya...

**Srija pressing my hand...more tightly. **

**Aditya sir:** yaar phir yeh kaise tutha?

**We were getting more scared **

**Daya (sniffing something)** yaar... kisi deo ki smell aa rahi hai na...

**Srija: (whisper at lowest) **kisne bola tha itna accha deo laga ne ko!

**Me:** Yaar kya karu.. Adaat hai lagane ki **(whispering at low)**

**Aditya sir:** haan koi ladies duo hai

**Daya sir:** hmm... ye khidki... ye dekho ye bhi khuli hai... koi toh andar aaya hai aditya...

**Aditya sir:** haan daya koi gussa hai andhar

**Srija:** palak u r my best friend... Aage zindagi rahegi ke nahi pata nahi isiliye abhi bata rahi hu.. **(tears and low tone)**

**Me:** Srija u r my best friend and sister... Maregey toh saath hi... **(tears and low tone)**

**Daya sir: **kaun Hai yaha?

**Srija and me closed eyes...Daya sir started to check with Aditya sir… Our hand grip more tightly.. Then i remembered..**

**Me:** Srija mera phone wahi chut gaya.. Tujhe diya tha na... **(Low).**

**Srija:** Kya! kahan?

**There steps were moving**

**Aditya saw the phone daya dekh phone**

**Daya sir:** kiska Hai ye? Yaar lock hai

**Me:** Thank god.. Maine lock rakha hai.. Lekin agar baza toh

**Aditya sir:** kya kare

**Srija:** yaar... lock iloveduo hai na

**Me:** Haan

**Srija: (Teary smile)** kya trajedy hai na

**When aditya sir came near him. Took cell**

**Daya:** ye dekho yahan dikh raha hai kaunse buttons dabe hai...

**Srija:** Screen pe finger imprints dekhte hai na wo dikh rahe honge

**me:** Yeh log toh real life mein bhi cid ki tarah… shak karte hai…

**Aditya sir:** haan daya chal dekhtey hai khulta hai

**Srija:** kyuuuuu... aditya sir... please sir ...mat kholiye na sir...Yar unhe pata chal jayega ke him fan Hai unke! **(low tone)**

**Me:** Haan sir maat kholiye Srija background aur baki pictures sab unke hi hai…

**Srija:** ooooh no... Yaar what's app! Fanfiction! Sab hai na…

**Palak:** Haan **Suddenly one piece of glass gets into my hand...** Ahhh

**Daya sir and aditya sir heard it damm clearly...**

**Srija took that cloth piece from her dress and tied to and closed eyes with me...while **

**Daya sir:** yahin hai koi.. **they started to search...**

**Aditya sir:** daya dekho yaha khoon bhi hai...

**Me:** Srija tera khoon i hope ke unhe woh tasveer na mile

**Srija:** agar aaj mil gayi na toh mai kabhi nahi milungu...

**When the chair moved which was near our table **

**Me:** Shit chair bhi hili ab humhe koi nahi bacha sakta..

**Aditya sir:** daya chair hili waha chupa hai koi

**Daya sir:** kaun Hai waha? **(his tone was rough)**

**And he and aditya came near to the table... The tears flowed down...of our eyes ... our eyes were closed.. They came very close to the table..**

**Aditya sir:** dekho bahar aa jao...'

**Srija gripped my hand most tightly...**

**Now Daya from right side and aditya from left side came ...**

**Their feeling was making us have chills...**

**They finally came in front of the table...**

**And tears escaped our eyes **

**They lifted the cover... We closed our eyes with tears.. Both Aditya sir and daya sir looked at each other... **

**Aditya sir:** kaun ho tum dono?

**And hearing his tone...our eyes opened...like strings...voice was not coming from mouth...sweat was coming... We were looking at the most loved people in our life...but we could say nothing... with open mouths We staring at two people standing in front of us.. **

**A/N: shall I continue? If u liked this concept then only I will continue… plz… do review… so what will happen next? how will they react? and what will happen to us? plz... review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Birthday Srija.. look I know it is not good… but bare it… and others plz review…**

Daya: yeh dono bahut dari hui lag rahi hai Daya (low whisper) hmm...ye roo bhi rahi hai ... aaram se baat karo

Aditya: haan sahi keh rahe ho.. Arrey aap dono pehle waha se bahar nikalo..

We look at each other.. but we couldn't say anything we came out of there and when we didn't knew that day as original tone is like that..

As he started...

Daya: tum dono (high tone)

We got on our kneese...and literally started to cry... Incessantly... They both were like...

Aditya: daya kya kar rahe ho? Rulaya diya inhe.. Arey tum dono roh kyu rahi ho... Rona bandh karo we stopped.. They looked at our wounds.. Arrey tum dono ke haath mein chot lagi hai... Dekho daya kaise ek dusro ko bandi hai...

Srija: sir sorry sir...

We were not looking in their eyes...

Me: w..o w..o photo frame mujhse tuuth gaya... U looked at me.. jo aapko d..iya DCP sir ne... sija were about say.. I hold her hand..

Aditya: tum dono yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Me: w..o hum hum.. Y..aha Srija tu bol na... we were Scared Aditya looking at us seeing tensed...

Aditya sir: yahan yahan baitho...

We: nahi sir.. (not meeting their gazes)

Srija: sir bahar riot tha isiliye hum andar aye andar aye.. fas gaye.. frame tooti... hame lag gaya .. samaz nahi ara tha kya kare... f...r...ame.. Toot...gayi said (srija said in one breath)

me who was not looking up also Haan sir. . Main hi isey yaha layi mera hi idea tha kidki se gunse ka.. Humhe nahi pata tha ki yeh ghar aapka hai.. ( fast and in one breath) aur phir waha kach tha mujhe lag gaya..

Aditya sir: ye phone kiska tha?

Me: (loud and instant) mera!

Moved forward... when srija stopped me...

Daya: naam kya hai tumhara?

Me: P.. Palak

Aditya: hmm password kya hai?

Srija: iloveduo Daya unlocks it and sees pictures of themselves Daya and Abhijeet were just shocked...

Duo? aditya asked...

I put hand on Srija's shoulder...

We duo... I said...

Me: (scared) sir.. usme k...kuch nahi hai...

Daya was surfing

And all where he was seeing duo Abhijeet Daya trio ye wo...

Me: kuch nahi hai... us..

Daya: aditya...iski battery chali gayi Hai...

(Lied)a nd passed it to aditya...

Srija and I relieved Aditya looked and fillped through.. Arey haan iski battery chali gayi..

Mine pov: thank god...

Aditya: (fake anger) tum dono aise kisi ke ghar main kaise ghus sakte ho.. Haan.. Aur dekho kitni chot laga li aapne aapko

Daya: haan ( fake anger) aise koi karta hai bhala..

We were confused...

Aditya: tum log jante bhi ho hume jo ghuse chale aye?

Daya: Aur ye... ye frame kitni ehmiyat ki thi pata bhi hai tumhe? Sing sir maaf nahi karte kisi ko ... Jo unki cheeze ya gifts ko kuch karte hai... Aur tum dono? We were more scared now

Me: sir humne jaan puch kar kuch nahi kiya kamre main andhera tha aur kuch dikh nahi raha tha.. Hum hum unsey bhi maafi mang lengey waise wo hai toh todey ajeeb.. Lekin real Life main todho hongey kyu Srija..

Srija: haan haan sir hum manglegey unse maafi..

Aditya: maafi.. wo humhe maaf nahi karte toh tum toh... door ki baat hai...

Daya: use pehle tumhare ghar phone karna padega.. ke aapke bacche dusre ke ghar mai ghuske cheeze todte hai

Hearing parents... we were in hell

Renu: nahi nahi aisa maat kijiye warna ghar main ghusne nahi dengey aur na kabhi bahar jane dengey... Plz

Me: haan meri mummy toh mujhe ulta latka degi

Aditya: kaam hi aisa karti ho tum dono.. Daya phone karo

Daya: haan karta hun

Me: nahi nahi sir aisa maat kijiye.. Plz plz

Srija: haan sir aisa maat kijiye...

Aditya: kyu?

me: w...o han wostrict hai

Daya: haan strict toh hongey hi galat kaam jo karti ho tum dono

Srija: nahi sir hum kuch galat nahi karte aaj humhe shopping ke liye jana hi nahi chahiye tha palak tumhari wajah se main fhas gayi

Palak: Srija dekh tu.. Maine tujhe kaha nahi tha aa mere saath..

Srija: tune kaha tha sirf ek dress kharidegi lekin pura mall khareed liya.. Dekh kya hua? Duo were smiling at our cute fight...

Aditya: (angry) tum dono ladna bandh karo samzi

We like good girls.. Quiet...

Aditya: han Daya.. wo singh sar aa rahe hai na aaj..

We were looking at them tensed...

Daya (purposely) han.. aaj aa rahe hai... are han aur hamara script ke reading bhi nahi ho paya...

Aditya: hmm...waise...tum dono karti kya ho?

Me: m...mai medical kar rahi hu..

Palak: mai accountancy kar rahi hu...

Aditya: hmm...CID dekha Hai kabhi?

Me: CID... nahi... wo toh humne bachpan mai hi chod diya...

Duo were smiling... when aditya looked at Daya...

Aditya: jhooth! (we were scared )ye dekho!..

Showing all pictures and images...

Yeh Hai sach...

Me: y...yyr...w...oo...Srija bata...

Srija: m...mai kya batao...tera cell hai...

Me (angry gaze)

Srija: (scared form me) han sir...w...o... galati se... aagaye the...

Aditya (angry gaze and eyes) accha...jhooth bolt rahe ho?

Daya: muze jhooth se sakt nafrat hai sakt!

We were having chills..

Daya: Aur jhooth ki saza milti hi hai... Aur milegi bhi...

We were both dam scared now..

Me: saza.. Nahi.. Aisa maat kijiye.. Hum sach boltey hai..

Aditya: haan toh bolo

Me: wo wo haan hum cid dekhtey hai.. Aur Srija bol na...

Srija: haan haan dekhtey hai.. Aur yeh toh aapke peeche puri pagal hai..

Giving angry glance

Me: sir yeh bhi.. hum dono aap dono ke fans hai.. dar ke mare hum chup gaye aur jhooth bol diya sir hum na bahut dar gaye they kaise bahr nikalne yaha se isliye chupe hue they.. Aur phir aap dono ko dekh kar hum aur bhi gabra gaye

Srija: sir hame suz nahi raha tha.. ke kya chal raha tha...

me: w..o hum dar gaye the sir (down and low)

Daya: toh samne aapke baat karte yun chupke rehne se kya hone wala tha

Me: sir hum bahut dare hue they.. Himmat nahi hui aapke samne aane ki...

Aditya: hum log bhi tumhari tarah aam insan hai... Koi bhoot nahi hai

We looked down...

Srija: h..han...wo...wo...frame...wo... Sorry...

Palak :h...han...sorry...wo pata nahi tha...ke aapka ghar hai...

Aditya: magar agar tum ghar par dar ke aaye the toh aapni baat karte... pareshani batate...

We both head down

Me: sorry sir ji par ghabrahat main kuch nahi suj raha tha... Main janti hu aap dono bahut gusaa hai

Srija: sir...sorry.. hum wo... nikalte hai...

Daya:b ahar kahan. Jaoge? Abhi riot aur jor se ho raha hai..

Aditya: han.. .ek kaam karo ghar pe call kardo..

We both shocked ...

Srija: ghar pe?

Aditya :han ghar pe batao na ke safe hai... samze...

Me: han...w...o.. karte hai...wo...mera...phone...

Daya: h... han... ye lo...

Me: thank u sir...

Then they went outside we followed the

Me on phone: hello mummy han mummy Srija mere saath hai. Haan mummy hum safe hai wo.. Haan cinta maat karo jaise hi bahr ka mahol shant ho ga hum aa jayangey.. Bye

Aditya: pareshan hongey na

Noddes yes

Daya: bache bhi maa baap ko tension de detey hai.. Khel khel mein..

We look at each other..

Aditya: ab khadi kyu ho baith jao

Me: nahi theek hai..

Aditya: nahi theek nahi hai... baitho...

We were sitting full on confused. ..

Srija: Yaar...mai gayi...

Me: (looking like what happened now).

Srija: are call... Call came on her cell when aditya came with coffee mugs...

Srija escuses

Srija :han bol accha thik hai...

Came back...

Me: thank you...

Srija:same...

We were sipping coffee... Finished the coffee.. Got up to take the mug

Daya: lao de do mujhe

Me: nahi nahi.. main rakh de thi hu

Daya: kaha na dooh

Giving him mugs.. There was silence

Aditya: andar toh ladh rahi thi ab chup ho dono...

Srija: Nahi wo... Aise hi...

Me: sir...

Aditya looked up...

Aditya: han...

Palak: hum aapko kuch puche?

Adi Daya: han pucho..

Me: aap real mai bhi friends ho?

Daya and aditya smiles haan hai

Me: aacha.. Sir aapka ghar bahut aacha hai

Aditya: thank you..

Srija: daya sir aap kaha rehtey hai

Daya: main bas peeche wale ghar main rehta hun.. Kabhi aana kidki se

Srija: He he... we just smiled...

Aditya: tum log bohot kam bolte ho...

Daya: han...

All smiled..

Srija: aap yahin rehte ho sir?

Aditya: han...kyu? wapas ana hai khidki se...

Me: nahi nahi... wo.. aise hi... aacha aur aap lab aur studio kaha hai?

Daya smiled...

Aditya: umm wo toh secret hai...

Me: plz sir batayie na..

Aditya: nahi secret nahi batate kisi ko

Srija: sir plz.. Batayie na..

Daya: nahi bata sakte

We Sad and said okay..

Aditya: waise tum log karte kya ho?

Me: mai CA kar rahi hu...

Aditya: wa...

Daya: Aur tum..

Me (fake smile) doctor banana ki tayari...

Daya: good...toh..tum dono CID dekhti ho...

Me: are dekhte matlab kya likhte hai... (in excitement)

Srija was looking at me like ... what I said...

Aditya: likhtey ho matlab?

Srija: nahi sir kuch nahi.. Yeh bhi na kuch bhi bolti hai.. Sir aap na bahut handsome ho aur daya sir aap bahut cute ho

Me: haan haan hum toh deewane hai aapki smile ke daya sir aur adi sir aapke looks

Daya murmured to adi: mujhe kuch gadbaar lag rahi hai palak kuch bol rahi thi lekin Srija ne baat palat di

Aditya: hmm.. Pata lalengey

Daya: toh...kuch khaoge?

Aditya: nahi ye kyu khayenge? unhone na khana kha liya hua hai…

When call came to aditya sir.

Aditya: hello .han sir.. wo.. abhi? sir magar... abhi kyu? accha OK... script.. (looking at Daya) han wo padha hai ... thik hai... han ok..

Daya: kya hua?

Adi: daya B.P sir ka phone tha.. Keh rahe they ghar aa rahe hai..

Daya: kyu?

Adi: pata nahi

We were happy but scared too

Srija: g...har... hai?

Aditya: han kyu? na kahu?.

Palak: nahi nahi... Aisa kuch nahi...

(Seeing us scared)

Daya: aditya... taiyaar rehna... agar ek bhi dialogue yaad nahi hoga na tho pata hai na...

Aditya: han... wo toh.. hai... wo... hai...

Me: sir..hum jaye...

Daya: are ruko...bahar abhi tak sambhla nahi hai... wo toh sir... ke pass security hai and wo pass mai hai isiliye theek hai...

Aditya: waise frame toda kisne tha?

We both looked at each other...

Me: kyu?

Aditya: kyu matlab unhe batana hoga ke kaun gunehgaar hai...

Srija was coughing...

Daya: accha toh tumne toda...

Me: sir meri wajah se tutha tha issey main agey thi iske shayad mera hi haath laga hoga iseey aur phir iska haat lag gaya frame par...

Aditya: aacha toh dono equal jeemedar ho

Srija (whisper) palak tu kyu?

Palak: chup teh Srija.. Saath hi dhaant khayengey galti meri hai tujhe yaha main hi lekar aayi hu

Aditya: kya khusur pusar ho rahi hai

Me: nahi kuch nahi..

Daya: tum log kuch khaogi

Me: nahi sir tek hai

Srija: (whispers) palak tujhe bhuk nahi lagi hai mera bhuk ke maare dum nikla jaa raha hai

Me: yaar meri haaalat kharab ho rahi hai.. Ek toh hum inke ghar main aise gusse ab inhe pareshan nahi kar sakte

Srija: toh ab bacche ki jaan lelogi..

Me: control kar...chod...

Srija: (whisper) sun...muze bohot uncomfortable feel ho raha hai...

Me: mujhe bhi...

Srija: sir hum log wo bahar ka dekh le kuch..

Aditya: nahi nahi... Ab tak kuch sambhala nahi... hai..

Daya on the TV...

Srija putting hand on mine hand to make me look at her..

Me: kyaaa Hai? (silently)

Srija: Yaar... hum yahan aise... kaise ruk sakte Hai... muze sing sir se darr lagraha hai... Aur ab toh in dono se bhi...

Me: kyu (whisper)

Srija: kya pata ye log asli mai strict hue toh..

Me: sun ab chup baith...

Srija: hmmm...

Daya: cheeze toh bighadti jaa rahi hai...

(Looking at the TV)

Srija (POV) han... meri haalat bigjadti jaa rahi hai.. aur subah se iss pagal ki baate man kar kuch naya khayal socha tha aaj KFC jayenge ...huh...

Aditya: in logo ko kaam danda kuch hota nahi hai... kaise mar pit karte hai...

I who was sitting quite and stared

Srija: bass ho gaya ghurna...palak...

Me: huh...

Srija looking at the show case...and found some picture...

Srija: sir...wo photo dekhu...

Adity: dekho na..

It was whole CID teams photo..

Srija and I who was standing besides and away from duo...

Srija: Mann kar raha hai ghar le jai. .

Me: (smiling) me toooooo... kash Srija isey hum le ja sakte

Srija: haan yaar..

Me: yaar sir aayege unke samne hum kaise?

Srija: teri wajah se fhasi hu main yaha.. Ab jo hoga dekha jayega..

Aditya: kaisi lagi pictures

Me: aachi hai.. Sir aur bhi pictures hai kya

You hitting me.. Me signalling to keep quiet..

Daya: haan hai na dekho gi

We noddes yes

Aditya: main lekar aata hun

He goes to bring.

Daya was looking at us..

Daya: bhuk lagi hai..

We quiet

Daya: arey hai kitchen mein roti aur dal hai mujhe toh lagi hai bhuk... Main lekar aata hun

Srija: palak main mar jaungi agar do minute aur main bhuki rahi..

Me: haan yaar

Daya brings the food.. He eats...

Me: (pov) humhe bhi toh puchuye sir...

Aditya comes and he sees daya eating we looking

Aditya sir: daya bacho ke samne kha rahe ho akele... Share nahi kar saktey

We were looking at each other...

Srija: (low tone) palak...main mar rahi hun...

Me: mujhe maza aaraha hai na bohot...

Aditya: kya hua?

Me: nahin nahi kuch nahi..

Aditya (low tone to daya) Yaar jab koi ghar pe ata hai tab aise...

Daya: mujhe bhook lagi hai mai kha raha hun... Bass...

Aditya: accha.. toh... bore ho raha hai tum logo ko?

Palak: nnnnai...maza aaraha hai...

Aditya was confused...daya too...

Srija: matlab... she is happy... (smiling) indeed very happy na Palak? (giving angry gaze to me)

Me (to Srija) Aur agar unhe khate hue dekha na...toh...

Me: mera sar toh kha hu hi chuki Hai ab Aur bhi bhook Hai tuze?

Srija: Dekh Palak hum ek toh choro jaise aaye hai .. unhone hame kuch kaha nahi yahi badi baat Hai... Ab chup chap baitho reh samzi!

Me: nodded yes...murmurs jab dekho dhanti rehti hai.. ( angrily )

Srija: kuch kaha tune

Me: (smile) nahi nahi kuch nahi...

Aditya: tum log yeh photos dekho...

Me: (pov) socha tha yeh humhe khane ko puchengey par nahi...

We start looking at pictures

Me: Srija yeh photo dekh yeh toh 2007 Case ki hai..

Srija: haan palak... Aur yeh dekh yeh

2009 diwali ki hai..

Daya: (low to aditya) inki yadsaht toh humse tez hai.. Hum kam karte hai humhe yaad nahi hota.. Inhe yaa hai

Aditya: haan yaar...

We were looking at this pictures...

Aditya: sab dekh liye

We noddes yes... Kuch khana hai...

Srija: sir.. Ek biscuit milega..

I hit Srija.. And glance to her...

Daya: haan haan abhi lata hun

Daya brings he takes the packet and gives one biscuit...

Me: (pov) kitna kanjoos hai ek hi diya

Srija: dil dareya nahi Hai daya sir ka. Khai Hai khai...

Me: Abe akeli kya kha rahi hai muze de...

Srija: shadi hai? (low tone)

Me while they were talking took half of that biscuit and ate it...

Me (angry gaze)

Me (remembering something) han.. sir... aapke script writer kaun hai?

Aditya: kyu?

Me: (unlnowingly) nahi wo kya hai na itna badhiya likhte hai na wo... ke man hi nahi karta hai dekhne ka...

Duo just stunned...

**A/N: I was trying to end it today but could not… u know I wrote it long time ago.. but was confused should I post it or not… yaar… just.. 13 reviews… Am I that bad… Plz review friends… plz….. Srija how was it? Dekh jaisa bhi hai… bata de.. sach hi batana.. sab… mujhe nahi pata hai main kya likh rahi hu aur kyu likh rahi hu.. par.. yahi mujhe suja.. isliye yeh likha..**

**But reviews were very less… plz review friends… plz… I know u all are waiting for scd and wpht but I am not able to post it… this was on my phone… so posted it…. With help of my friend…. Today I really wanted to post it… as SRIJA's birthday is today… Thursday I will get back my laptop then I will write and post my stories…. Really sorry friends… **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SRIJA**

**LOVE YOU… **

**TAKE CARE**

**Plz review friends… plz….. warna.. koi bhi story ka update nahi dungi.. Friday/Saturday.. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Duo looked at us in shock**

**Aditya sir:** kya kaha?

**Us:** nahi.. mera matlab.. tha ke baar baar dekhne ko mann karta hai…

**We both smiled looking at each other.. saying** bach gaye….

**Me:** ek baar us writer ko milne do… dekhte hai..

**Srija:** yaar.. chup reh... tuze writer ki padi hai... muze bhook ki padi hai...

**Me:** han...uske siway kuch suzega toh na tuze..

**Srija:** kya kaha tujhe

**Me:** kuch nahi..

**Srija:** yaar bas jald se jald yaha se nikal jaye

**Me:** haan yaar...

**Srija:** tere saath na zindagi main kabhi nahi aungi

**Me:** maat aana filhal chup reh mera dimag waise hi kam nahi kar raha ab tu shuru mat ho jaa…

**Srija: (murmered)** waise bhi har roz kaunsa bada kaam karta hai...

**U:** dekh... tu jo bhi bol rahi hai na badme bol.. filhal yahan se nikalne ke liye soch... **We thinking... With duo discussing ... **

**Adi:** shayad... aabhi sab shan't ho gaya hoga bahar...

**Daya:** hmm lag toh raha hai...

**Me:** sir! **They looked at u..** sir...himlog jaye? **Duo looked at us...**

**Duo:** han..magar..

**Srija:** nahi sir... aap chinta mat kariye hum aasani se satak jayenge... don't worry... chal palak...

**Me:** han... **We got up and were to move... We stopped and looked at them two... the very two people whom we die for... When aditya came with something... They came near to us...** Ye lo... **They said...giving us...a frame packet**

**We:** sir...iski..kya zaroorat hai...

**Daya:** zaroorat kaise nahi hai... tumlog.. khidki se aaye hi sahi...magar mehmaan toh ho hi**... We all laughed off... When u kept that frame on the table...inspire of the two forcing us… **

**Srija:** sir...ek request tha...

**Me:** han sir...

**Duo:** han han...bolo...

**Me:** aapke sath ek photo... **They both smiled... **

**Duo: **are kyu nahi... **And we clicked a photo with them...and years appeared in our eyes... as it was of happiness... we couldn't just stop smiling... When Daya came with that frame box which was covered... **

**Daya: **are ye tum logo ke liye hai...

**Me: **nahi sir...aapke sath ka ye photo kaafi hai...

**Daya: **umm.. muze nahi lagta...

**Adi: **han... **And he removed that frame from that box... And handed it to us... It was something which made us in clouds we could not imagine it... and tears gathered in our eyes ... Sir ye... We said together...**

**Duo: **han...kyuki... unke bina hum aadhure hai...

**We said: **aapke bina hum... **We said in one tone...and a genuine smile appeared... and tears made their way... we literally hugged them forgetting everything... and they were confused... We then said **thanks... thanks a lot sir...

**Me: **aap sach main bahut aache insan hai...

**Adi: **haan isliye log humhare ghar kidki se gustey hai **We smile looking at each other... **

**Daya: **aacha jao isse pehle bp sir aa jaye aur tumhare saath humahari bhi band baj jaye..

**Srija**: sir plz ek bat yeh dekhle kholke

**We opened it and it was cod family picture we were super happy Thank you sir... And we lastly liked at them... with full concern and love... They smiled and we blessed them to be together... And caressing that frame we started to move our steps outside their house... with wiping tears... and a beautiful smile on our lips...we came out of the door...we stepped outside...steps moved a little forward... and then don't know why we looked back... To find those two figures ... standing to bid a good bye... with everlasting heart melting smile... We too smiled ...and turned after moving a bye hand... And started to walk... a smile tears... were there... it was seeming as if whole world was in slow motion... The frame in hand...the wind caressing out hairs...those tears of happiness... that smile of fulfilment... And that satisfaction... of life... which made our lives... blessed... Yes...that was...that was the vest day of our life... The best ever day of our life... The day on whose memories we can live the rest of life... happily... And finally... I put the hand on shoulders of srija... And whispered in her eyers... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SRIJA And a small kiss on her cheeks... And we celebrated shrija's birthday the best way... The best birthday ever... **

**Love you srija... **

**God bless you... **

**Yours... Palak...**

**I hope you liked it… this is the end… thanks to all my friend… for.. your support..**

**Khushi- thanks a lot dear… **

**Rukmani- thanks… a lot…**

**Shzk- thanks a lot.. **

**Urooj- thanks a lot…**

**Adityanjaan- thanks a lot…**

**Srija- thanks yaar… I hope yeh bhi tujhe pasand aaya…. **

**Shrestha- thanks..**

**Shilpa- thanks…**

**A/N: Guys plz review…. **


End file.
